


Snow Devil

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer overhears Chloe talking with Mazikeen and goes out in the snow without a shirt on.





	1. Snow

Lucifer stood outside shirtless as it snowed around him. He was lost in his own thoughts as he overheard the words Chloe said about him. He looked up skyward and let the snow fall down around him and on him as it melted on his flesh. He didn't feel the cold but when you spend centuries in hell the cold doesn't bother you anymore.

Chloe had been sitting drinking a cup of coffee with Mazikeen. "Since Eve has returned to his life. He isn't the same person he once was before."

"He is the devil he isn't a person he is the embodiment of sin itself." Mazikeen said simply drinking what clearly wasn't coffee out of a coffee mug. "You remind him of the angel he once was. Eve is part of the reason he revolted against his father."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "True. Though a lot of what I have learned in the past couple of months about what really happened. It's his father's fault that Lucifer became who he is."

"True. But Lucifer is better off out from under his father's thumb if you ask me or Linda. Who has since she was told the truth about him has been helping Lucifer. Human emotion's and feelings aren't really his thing and you have brought them out of him in a big way a huge way." Mazikeen reached over and patted her on her hand. "I never thought it was a great idea now it's helping him."

"True but I don't know now that I know the truth about him. If I can still love him the same way as I did before." She turned and looked at the door when she heard a door slam shut. She turned and looked at Mazikeen. "Who was that?"

Mazikeen shrugged her shoulders. "No clue. But back to talking about your feelings and Lucifer."

Lucifer turned his head when he heard the crunching of snow coming up behind him. "Leave me be." He muttered softly.

"No." Said the sharp female voice from behind him. "If I let you stay out here any longer you're going to get sick."

"No, I won't get sick!" Lucifer said looking back up at the sky again.

The female reached out and touched Lucifer's arm. "You will."

Lucifer felt a shudder run up his spine but he didn't turn and look at the person who touched him.

"Can I tell you the truth?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I have sinned before."

Lucifer snorted softly. "Doing what?"

"I fell in love even when I didn't want to admit it to my self."

"That's not sinful and will not send you to hell for falling in love. My father wouldn't do something as stupid as that to a mortal." Lucifer said with a sigh.

"What if the person I have fallen in love with is the devil himself?"

"No one loves the devil. They all fear and hate me." He said sadly as he closed his eyes and let himself fall back into the snow. "For all my crimes this is my fate."

"Am I going to have to kick you?"

"That's up to you?" Lucifer said rather of factly.

"Your an idiot Lucifer."

"I am not!" Lucifer said just lying there in the snow as he kind of noticed the cold was starting to sink into him.

"You are too."

"No, besides I am a devil with a broken-hearted again." Lucifer said sadly.

"Why?"

"My detective hates me. Now that she knows who and what I am now she hates me." Lucifer said sadly.

"Oh for fucking sakes." Said the voice sternly.

"Just go!" Lucifer said simply.

The person straddled Lucifer and sat down on him. Taking a hold of his hands and pinned him there below her. "I give my sin back to you." Whispered the voice before they placed there lip's against Lucifer's hard.

Lucifer's eyes popped open to see Chloe kissing him. He sat up and pulled back from the kiss. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled softly. "We should get you inside before you get sick." She bent her head and kissed him on his forehead.

"Why?" Lucifer asked looking at her. "I heard you and Mazikeen talking why did you come out here for me?"

Chloe sighed softly. "You really shouldn't listen into people talking. Until you know the outcome." She stood up and held out her hand to him. "Come on we need to warm you back up."

"I know how you can." He said with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Pervert and if I tell you my sin will you come back inside with me?" Chloe asked simply.

Lucifer stood up and looked down at her. "Tell me your desire or your sin?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "My sin is you Lucifer."

Lucifer looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"I love you Lucifer that's never changed I know that now." She held out her hand to him. "Will you come inside with me?"

"Will you join me for a hot shower?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

"No, and don't push your luck?" Chloe said simply. "But we can talk after you get warm and dressed warmly too. Deal?"

Lucifer pulled her against him before he bent his head and whispered into her ear. "Maybe another time I could wash you slowly in a way to tease you into almost madness. Before you almost begging me to let you cum for me." He kissed her cheek. "Hot shower and some whiskey."

"Soup too." Chloe said as she blushed before she took a hold of his hand and started to walk them back into the cottage house.

Lucifer felt the cold more then he did earlier. The only part of him that wasn't cold was his hand holding Chloe's and his penis as well too. Though around her it was almost always either semi-hard or rock hard. But she always did that to him and he couldn't help that fact. He is the devil after all and the embodiment of sin itself too.

Once Chloe got them back she pushed Lucifer in front of her and towards the steps. "Go."

Lucifer pouted slightly. "You should come with me and wash my back for me."

"No just go get warm and dress warmly please." Chloe said simply before she turned and headed to the kitchen.

Lucifer pouted but he turned and headed up the stairs.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and rolled her eyes as she read the note.

An hour later Lucifer walked downstairs and into the kitchen when he looked around. "Where did Mazikeen and the little human go?"

Chloe looked up and was glad that Lucifer was dressed in tight fitting jeans and a sweater. "When I went outside after your behind. Mazikeen decided to take Trixie to go get hot chocolate at the lodge. Though while you were showering and getting dressed the weather is currently gotten bad. Mazikeen said she call us back tomorrow after breakfast and let us know if they can get back or us out."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he sat down at the table. "Mazikeen will not let anything happen to her."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I know." She got up and poured them both a cup of coffee and a bowl of soup as well too.

Lucifer and Chloe ate quietly before Lucifer got up and started to do the dishes.

"Lucifer you don't have to?" Chloe said looking at him.

"You made the soup and coffee I will do the dishes." He said simply. "Go into the living room we can talk when I get there."

Chloe nodded her head slightly before she got up and poured herself another cup of coffee and headed into the living room.


	2. Is he sick or not?

Lucifer headed into the living room a while later. He walked in holding a couple of cups of coffee. He placed one down in front of her and the other in front of himself. He sat down and before Chloe could open her mouth to ask him anything at all he started to speak. "Just so you know. Eve is from VERY far back as in one of the first human's my father created far back."

Chloe looked up and her eyes got slightly wide. "She cheated on Adam with you then?"

"No I was the snake that tested her and Adam I guess you could say. Besides as you know they failed that test." He shook his head slightly. "Adam always and most likely still blames Eve for taking that apple all those century's ago." He said taking up his coffee and sipping it slightly. "Eve knows her son Cain is now dead that's why she came here."

"Mazikeen told me who Marcus really was or well who he really was." She shook her head slightly. "He killed his own brother, other death's as well as his own Lucifer." She said looking at him. "You know that right?"

Lucifer softly smiled at her. "Linda said something close to that after I told her what happened."

"So what are you going to do about Eve?" Chloe didn't want to know but she needed to know deep down.

"See what she does. If I had to pick one of her son's she is most like it would be Cain." He said truthfully. "Though back then I did find it hot." He saw the annoyed look on Chloe's face. "You're hot as well and a mystery I still need to finish solving."

Chloe blushed softly. "I'm not a mystery, Lucifer?"

"Mazikeen didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"My father had Amendiel bless you into being. And then placed you in my path from the moment we met if not before that." Lucifer said truthfully. "Its why my powers don't work on you."

Chloe was shocked over that. And wondered if her feelings for him was her own or because of his father. "Do you know why he did all of this?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, and if I could get into the Silver City on my own he wouldn't tell me. Hell, he wouldn't even tell Amendiel why either he asked when he finally got to go back."

Chloe sighed softly. "So he is the reason behind our feelings than?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Thankfully no that is one thing my old man was forthright about."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "I'm glad."

"You were worried?" He asked looking at her as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes." She studied him for a moment or two. "You were as well too?"

"I came back from Vegas with Candy." He said truthfully to her. "Though it was never legal."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Okay for that your forgiven. I think even I would have freaked out."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Though most likely not as bad as me."

"No, not that bad?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Drink your coffee or else?" Lucifer said truthfully with a wink.

She couldn't help her self as she answered him. "Or else what?"

"I will take you across my knee and spank you." He said with a wicked grin on his face. He couldn't help himself as he looked her over from head to toe. With that wicked little naughty look on his face. "Too bad you want to behave ourselves. I would love to try all the forms of the Karma Sutra book's even a new move or two."

Chloe blushed brightly before she muttered softly under her breath into her coffee cup.

"What was that?" Lucifer said with a wicked smirk. "Speak up please and thank you."

"Pervert!" Chloe said simply as she stared into his eyes.

Lucifer grinned brightly at her. "Thank you, detective." He set his coffee cup down as he leaned forward and decided to say her first name in a rather sexy tone of voice. That kind of sounded like a sexual purr. "Or should I say, Chloe."

A shudder ran up her spine when he used her first name in that tone of his. "Lucifer!" She was thankful when her phone rang and she reached over and picked it up. She pressed the answer button on her phone. "Hello?"

Mazikeen smirked softly. "Did I put a stop on something fun?"

"No!" Chloe said sounding a little disappointed.

"Too bad. It doesn't seem like this is going to clear up come morning. When it clear's up enough for me and Trixie we are going to head back to the city. They will go up and get you in a day or two after the fact if that's okay?" Mazikeen asked.

"Alright just call or text me when you're heading back?" Chloe said simply.

"Will do and have fun with your devil up there." She hung up before Chloe could answer back.

Chloe sighed softly. "We will be here for a day or two."

"At least you're keeping me tucked away safely from Eve?" Lucifer said with a laugh.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she settled in with her coffee then.

Lucifer couldn't help but smile at her.

Chloe finished her coffee and stood up and headed past him.

Lucifer reached out and took a hold of her wrist. He looked up at her as he stared into her eyes. "I am still very new to human feelings. But I will swear to you here and now. I will not leave or return to hell without speaking to you face to face. One way or another I will always return to and for you Chloe. My sexy little succubus." He drew her wrist to him and kissed the inside of her wrist at her pulse point.

Chloe felt a shudder run up and down her spine over what he said and did. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer kissed that spot again before he let her go. "I will prove it to you in due time." He said with a soft smile. "There is only one female I want in my bed night after night." He said with a wicked grin across his sexy face. "And I have seen her naked and she has seen me naked as well too." He said with that wicked naughty grin across his face as he looked her from top to bottom.

Chloe blushed brightly as she quickly walked away. She put her coffee cup down in the sink and just leaned against it for a moment. As she looked up as it hit her how turned on by just those small simple acts and kiss how turned on she really is now. She swallowed hard before she quickly headed upstairs. She swore as she headed upstairs she thought she heard him call her a chicken. She quickly went to her room and closed the door. She headed into the bathroom for a nice long cold shower then.

Meanwhile back in the living room, he looked up skywards. "I still wish to know why you had her blessed into being, old man?" He got up and finished his coffee before he walked into the kitchen and washed the cups and stuff. After he put them down to dry he headed upstairs and headed to his room. He changed out of his clothes into his birthday suit and laid down in his bed. He fell asleep dreaming of Chloe running along the beach towards him in slow motion wearing nothing at all but a smile on her face.

The next morning Lucifer was up before Chloe even crawled out of bed. He was laying on the living room floor wearing nothing but his black sleeping pants.

Chloe walked into the living room and stood there behind the chair looking at him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer didn't twitch.

"Lucifer?" She tried again.

Still, Lucifer didn't move.

Chloe walked around the chair and walked up to him. She bent down to touch him when a hand suddenly came up and pulled her down onto him. She let out a loud squeak when he did that.

"Good morning." He whispered softly before he started to cough hard.

Chloe sat up quickly before she placed her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever."

"For you." He said before he was racked with a coughing fit.

"Lucifer!" Chloe said trying to sound upset by him. "Did you take anything?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly.

"Okay if we get you up and bundled do you think if you walked far enough out of here you would feel well enough?" Chloe asked looking at him.

He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

"I take that as a no?" Chloe said with a sigh. "And I would get sick if I went out there myself instead." Chloe sighed softly before she got up and went to see what medication they had in the cabin before she texted Mazikeen about getting medication brought up with the crew to come get them.

'So the devil has a cold now that's funny. But yeah I will let them know before we head out.' Mazikeen texted back. 'See you later and have fun.'

Chloe sighed softly as she heard Lucifer come out of the bathroom. She walked over and helped him to settle down in the chair. She grabbed the blanket and tucked him in with it. "I texted Mazikeen to let the crew know we need medication for you when they come and get us. Until then I will go fix you some tea and look about making you some broth as well too. Okay?"

Lucifer softly coughed but he just nodded his head slightly.

Chloe smiled softly. "Good just rest." She kissed him on his forehead before she got up and headed into the kitchen to cook and make him some tea too.


	3. Dreamland

Lucifer drifted off to sleep. He couldn't help where his dream went. He sat on the floor watching three little dark-haired children playing at his feet.

The three little imps looked up at Lucifer and smiled as they crawled into his lap. "Da!" They said happily.

Lucifer smiled happily at them as he drew them closer to him for a cuddle. He was about to speak about where their mother is. When he heard her walk in and up towards him. He felt anger boil up when he saw Eve standing there before him. He wanted to know where Chloe was when Eve opened her mouth and spoke to him.

"Hello, husband?" Eve said with a wicked look in her eyes as she smiled at him as she leaned in towards him.

Lucifer pulled back but when he noticed he couldn't get away from her. He turned and looked and saw himself tied down. "No." He said sharply but wasn't waking up any time soon. "NO!" He bolted up right before going into a coughing fit.

Chloe came rushing back in. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer looked up at her once he was done coughing. "I am now." He gave her a soft smile.

Chloe walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. "Nightmare?"

"The devil doesn't have nightmares." He said sounding sick and kind of stupid as well too.

"So you did then?" Chloe asked with a smirk. She heard a ding and got up and went back into the kitchen and came back with tea and some bone broth as well too. "Drink up slowly and tell me?"

Lucifer sighed softly as he picked up the bone broth and sipped it slowly before he told her about his nightmare.

Chloe smiled softly. "Who were you hoping was the mother?"

Lucifer looked at her with a wicked spark from behind the cup. "You." He said simply before he finished his broth and started on his tea. "Thank you."

Chloe stood up and kissed him on his forehead. "Always." She whispered softly. "When you're better I do want to know why your father did what he did."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "You and me both Chloe."

"Alright and try and get some rest. Mazikeen and Trixie have already headed for town. And we are on the next to get out of here." She took his empty teacup and dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen with them. After she cleaned up she walked back in and sat down on the couch and watched him sleep.

Lucifer closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

Chloe sighed softly when she saw Lucifer drift off to sleep. She just sat there watching him sleep for a while.

Lucifer drifted off to dreamland again and found himself waking up alone in a cottage. He yawned cutely when someone ran in and started to yell at him.

"LINK! WAKE UP YOUR DAD'S NOT GOING TO LET YOU BE A BLACKSMITH! IF YOU KEEP SLEEPING IN!" The person yelled at him.

Lucifer looked down at himself seeing himself dressed as a green garden gnome. He opened his mouth to speak when nothing came out. 'WHY THE HELL AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS AND WHY CAN'T I SPEAK?'

"Come on up and at it Link." The person walked to the door. "I will wait for you outside." The person walked out the door.

'I am going to kill someone.' Lucifer thought to himself as he got up and headed towards the door. He stopped when he saw the picture on the wall. 'Princess Zelda? That looks like my Chloe though. Well if she really is my Chloe after all of this.' He sighed before he walked out of the door.

Chloe walked over and gently shook Lucifer awake. "Hey, our ride out is here."

Lucifer opened his eyes and smiled softly at her as he looked down at his clothes being what they were earlier. "Good."

Chloe smiled softly as she let the guys in before she went and poured a glass of water for Lucifer. "Rest I will go do all our packing you just rest."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head as he watched her walk away as the medical team started to treat him.

Thirty minutes later Chloe brought down there bags letting the guys put them into there car. They had loaded Lucifer into the car and she got in beside him. She reached out and patted him on his leg. "Feeling better?"

Lucifer softly coughed. "A little."

Chloe smiled softly. "That's better than before. Once we get you home and get you settled I will run out and get you some medication."

"I will be fine to be at the loft alone." He said softly.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Trixie asked or begged to be your doctor and you wouldn't want her to worry. Now would you?"

Lucifer's lip's twitched slightly. "No I wouldn't but what about her mother?"

Chloe smiled softly. "When you're better we can talk about all that. Okay?"

Lucifer mutely nodded his head as he leaned against the window and fell into a dreamless sleep finally.

Chloe smiled softly as she watched him. "He's lucky." She whispered softly.

One of the guys in the front looked at her. "That your there to take care of him?"

"Something like that and the fact I love this idiot." She shook her head slightly. "Wake me when we are back in the city please." She said softly as she fell asleep against Lucifer.

The driver and the other guy shook their heads as they kept on driving.

Hours later the guys woke Chloe and helped her to load Lucifer into the car along with there bags. Chloe drove Lucifer to her house and smiled softly when Dan was there. "I didn't think you would come and help."

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "He looks sicker than I ever have."

"Yeah, you have no idea about that one Dan?" Chloe said softly as they got him settled on the spare bed. "Can you watch him while I run out and get him some medication?"

"For you yes Chloe?" Dan said simply. "Though I rather throw him outside. But since he got Pierce for us I will do that for him and you."

Chloe mutely shook her head as she went back and grabbed their bags and put them near the door. She headed back to her car and headed out to get medication for Lucifer.

Dan just sat nearby watching Lucifer sleep soundly.

Thirty minutes later Lucifer opened his eyes and smirked softly. "Danny boy do you want to get in bed with me?" He asked with a wicked smirk across his face before he coughed.

Dan glared at him. "Are you faking your sickness to get close to Chloe again?"

"Sadly no I'm not?" Lucifer said simply. "She went to get my medication?"

"And food too!" Dan said simply before he got up and walked out of the room. "Rest." He said over his shoulder at him.

Lucifer sighed softly as he looked up skywards. "Thanks, old man. I still want answers and you know I should have them as does Chloe." He sighed softly before he closed his eyes and let himself drift off again into dreamland.

"LUCIFER!"

"What?" He grumbled.

"Edge asked to be punished again."

"Nothing new there." Lucifer turned his head to look at Ray. "New would be for you to be spanked and punished."

"True though Edge said something about trying it in a new place today. What does that mean?" Ray asked confused.

Lucifer cracked up laughing before he pulled Ray closer to him. "Shall I show you?" He asked with that wicked smirk still on his rather sexy face.


	4. Dreamland 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will love his dream in this chapter if not more so then the last one.

Ray shook there head before they spoke gruffly. "No my lord."

Lucifer pulled back and patted Ray on their head. "You poor little mouse always so meek."

Ray glared at Lucifer. "I'm no mouse, my lord."

"You are and will always be a cute little mouse?" Lucifer said cracking up laughing as he walked away from Ray.

Chloe gently shook Lucifer gently. "Hey?"

Lucifer opened his eyes and smiled softly up at her. "Hi?"

"Feeling better?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"A little." He looked around as he saw it was dark outside. "How long did I rest this time?"

"Well, I came back with the medication you were still sleeping. So I left you to keep resting. Dan just left he got called in and would let the chief know I am staying here to take care of you." She smiled softly as she handed him a couple of pills and some water. "Ella just texted me as I came in here to check up on you."

Lucifer took the pills and handed her back the empty water glass. "What does Miss Lopez want?"

Chloe smiled glad to see he was getting his color back and his coughing didn't sound so bad. "Just to ask if you want anything. Mazikeen called as I headed out she's going to go to the club and oversee it for you while you rest."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Good."

"How are your dreams?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"I was remembering a talk I had with a couple demon's from back home." He smirked softly. "Edge she loves to be punished and doing the punishing. She's a good person even if she has a quirk or two loose." He softly chuckled and had a bit of a coughing fit. "And then there is Ray."

"And why do you say Ray like that?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "What did Ray do to make you say that about him?"

"Well for one it isn't clear if Ray is a male or female. And two he always has reminded me of a cute little mouse. It bugs Ray like you have no idea." He said with a wicked smirk on his face. "And you know me."

"You keep teasing him about it too?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"What makes you think that?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

"Sounds like something you would do or one of our current officer's who just joined the force. You two would get along great even if she is dating someone." Chloe said simply.

"But I have my eyes and my devilish charm on only one person." He winked at her. "Though I only use my powers for good otherwise you would have been in my bed a long time ago."

Chloe flicked him in the middle of his forehead. "Trixie is just outside, behave or else."

Lucifer just grinned at her before he pulled her against him. As he leaned up and whispered into her ear hotly. "I will show you how much I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"Mommy I thought we had to let Lucifer rest?" Trixie asked from the doorway.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but let out a squeak when she felt Lucifer's arms around her.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe and pulled her against him. "Your mom just agreed to be my teddy bear for tonight."

Trixie giggled softly. "Can I be a teddy bear too? So I can help you get better?"

Lucifer nuzzled Chloe as he looked at Trixie. "I thought you were my doctor?"

"Doctor Teddy Bear?" She asked him cutely.

Lucifer winked at her and motioned with his finger for her to come closer. "Come closer."

"Says the spider to the fly?" Chloe muttered softly as her daughter climbed up onto the bed and snuggled into Lucifer's side.

Lucifer pinched Chloe in the side before he wrapped his arms around both of the girls. "Time to rest not insult me by calling me a spider or your daughter a fly." He shook his head slightly.

Chloe nuzzled up against Lucifer. "Twit." She muttered softly against his skin.

"Not nice mom?" Trixie said trying to sound stern about it.

"It's okay your mother doesn't know better." He said before he fell asleep again.

Chloe shook her head slightly over the whole thing as she fell asleep against him.

Trixie wasn't long after them.

Lucifer entered dreamland again.

"SAMAEL!"

Lucifer cracked open his eyes and groaned. "Bloody hell why do you have to be so loud in the morning little sister?"

Remiel smirked softly at her big brother. "You should watch your words. You wouldn't want to upset our father or Amenadiel and you know how Azrael looks up to you Samael." She said with her hands on her hip's.

Lucifer sat up and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah he and Gabriel are both pains in my ass." He popped his neck and sighed softly. "Though at least Michael isn't as bad as those two." He said simply as he got up and headed to his closet with a sigh. "And it's cute with Azrael running around acting like me. I can't help but grin and be proud of her for it. Even though it bugs all the older siblings and some of the more younger ones as well too." He said chuckling at his sister.

Remiel shook her head slightly as she walked over to him and flicked him on his nose. "Hurry up our father wishes to speak to you before your morning lesson's." She said before she turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Lucifer sighed as he got dressed and headed out of his room and towards his father's 'workshop' as it had come to be called by all his older and younger siblings. He walked down the hall making a lot of turns before he knocked on the door. "Father?" He asked before he tried the door.

God opened the door a short time later and smiled softly down at his son who was out of all of his children is the most like him. "Come in Samael." He said stepping to the side to let his son into his shop. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the computer screen.

Lucifer walked over and stood beside his old man. "Working on mankind some more?"

"Yes, since Eve was the downfall of the Garden of Eden." He sighed softly. "The fault wasn't in her but in Adam sadly." He shook his head slightly. "Though your mother thinks some of it is still Eve's fault but I'm not sure."

Lucifer looked at his father confused. "Huh?"

God shook his head slightly. "Nothing son but you will understand in time." He brought up the screen of the future men and female's to come. "These are the people to come in time."

Lucifer looked at the faces. "Wow." He whispered softly.

God stepped to the side and let Lucifer take over looking at them.

Lucifer kept on going through the list and stopped at the image of Dan. "He looks like a douche." He said forgetting the fact his father was in the room with him.

God smirked before he coughed to cover up his laugh. "Watch your words son."

Lucifer shrugged before he kept on going through the images and stopped at Ella's picture. "She reminds me of Azrael."

God smiled softly. "So you see her as a sister than?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah." He kept on going and stopped on Chloe's image and just stared at her's.

God noticed how his son reacted to the picture. "Samael?"

Lucifer blinked slightly as he turned and looked at his father. "Huh?"

"What did you see when you looked at her?" He asked pointing at Chloe's picture.

"Truthfully?" Lucifer asked as he looked into his father's eyes.

"Yes, that is always best?" God asked looking at his youngest son.

"Love and wonderment if not amazement as well to dad?" Lucifer said with a soft smile.

"Anything else son?" God asked looking at his son.

"Yeah?" Lucifer said truthfully. "I want to keep her." He shook his head slightly.

"She's not an item son?" God said simply as he looked at his son being slightly worried right then.

Lucifer laughed. "Not like that da. It's more like how you keep mom." He said truthfully before he shook his head slightly. "But she is mortal and I am immortal." He heard the bells ring before he sighed softly. "I have to head to my lesson's now, father." He gave his father a quick hug before he turned and headed out of the room.

God stood there watching his youngest son with a soft smile that turned into a wicked smirk came across his face. "Good to know son. Good to know." He chuckled softly as the door close behind Lucifer.

Lucifer opened his eyes and turned his head to see Chloe laying on his chest sound asleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he felt Trixie wiggling against him. He looked up skywards as he whispered softly. "You plotted all of this didn't you old man?"

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at him. "Huh?"

Lucifer looked at her and kissed her nose. "Go back to sleep I will tell you in the morning." He whispered softly.

Chloe mutely nodded her head before she laid back down and went to sleep.

Lucifer smiled softly as he let himself drift off to sleep again.


	5. Feeling better and plotting.

Lucifer woke up the next morning alone in bed. He got up and put a robe on before he stepped out of the room.

Trixie looked up and noticed him walking towards them. "You're all better already?"

Lucifer smirked softly as Chloe looked up at him. "I'm feeling better. I thought I would come out here to eat and then go take a nice hot shower." He patted Trixie on her head and sat down and smiled at Chloe. "Did you both sleep well?"

Trixie nodded her head before she giggled softly. "Yeah, it was fun being a teddy bear."

Chloe smirked softly. "I agree it was. You should hurry up you don't want to miss your ride to school?"

"Oh right." Trixie finished up her breakfast and kissed Lucifer and her mother on their cheek's before she headed out the door to catch her ride to school.

Chloe sat a cup of coffee and some toast and oatmeal in front of Lucifer. "You should go slowly on foods. Even if you are immortal when away from me."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Agreed." He said as he stared at his oatmeal. "Would rather have steak and eggs with potatoes."

Chloe smiled softly. "Soon enough you will be."

Lucifer started to eat his oatmeal and toast that he was thankful had some butter on it. Once he was finished and emptied his cup as well he spoke. "I remembered something last night from a long time ago."

Chloe put down the dish rag and walked over to look at him and listen. "What was it?"

"My dad had this shop we called his workshop for where he picked the human's he wanted to create next or would come down the line for the human race." He shook his head slightly. "I recall seeing Dan's face."

"Let me guess you called him a douche back then too?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

"Sounds like something you say. Anyway, go on." Chloe said with a smile.

"I saw your picture." Lucifer smiled at her. "I was stunned by you my dad sounded happy about it." He held up his hand to keep her from speaking. "I don't know what it was about your picture but it had me from the first moment I saw it." He sighed softly. "I don't know if that help's but yeah."

"It help's a little. Something about your reaction caused him to do it." She reached out and patted him on his hand. "Why don't you go take your shower. It will help you feel better as well while I finish up in here okay?"

Lucifer nodded his head before he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Chloe sighed softly as she watched him walk away. She looked up skywards once she heard the door close and the shower turned on. "You not only owe me a why I make your son mortal. You owe your youngest an answer to why." She sighed softly. "If your wife was still up there with you she would tell you the same thing." She shook her head slightly. "Or tell one of your children why and have them come down and tell us at the very least." She huffed when nothing happened and she glared up skyward. "Really?"

Lucifer came out of the shower dressed in his robe. He walked into the kitchen with his hair slightly damp as Chloe was grumbling and letting out curses at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

Chloe turned and looked annoyed at him. "Am I okay?" She asked with a huff. "He doesn't listen does he?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her words. "I knew he used to." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if he still does. But my brother's and sisters are in a way listening." He placed his hands together and prayed for a moment. "Well if no one knocks on the door when I come back I will try again."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "You don't want to catch your death."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her before he chuckled and walked away.

Chloe sighed softly and went to finish up the dishes when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it and blinked when she saw a young girl dressed in black robes. "Um hello?"

Azarel smiled brightly at her. "Oh, you must be Chloe?" She said cheerfully.

Chloe blinked a couple of times before she answered her. "Yes, and you are?"

Azarel laughed softly. "Oh, I'm Lucifer's baby sister Azarel. Or better known as the angel of death or the grim reaper too."

Chloe looked at her stunned. "Really?"

"Hello, little sister. Why did you come beside to visit your big brother?" Lucifer asked as he walked up behind Chloe.

Azarel stepped around Chloe and hugged Lucifer tightly to her. "We heard both of you." She said when she stepped away from her brother. "

"Is your father going to answer the one question on why he blessed me into being and not affected by his gifts?" Chloe asked as she pointed at Lucifer.

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "Yes, he is. But he has a small little problem he wants dealt with at the request of another."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Who and what?" Looking annoyed.

Azarel sighed softly. "Adam has asked our father to get Eve back. What Adam is going to do with Eve. I have no idea that's totally on him."

Chloe sighed softly. "If Eve tries to do something I can do something about it. Otherwise, I can't do anything like a human or a cop."

"And I rather keep you safe from Eve." Lucifer looked down at Chloe and smiled at her before he looked at his sister. "I will do this. But I want to know why is that clear?"

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "Yes. Anything else?"

"Yes, I want the full deal tale, not nothing half-ass that he is known for giving us?" Lucifer said simply.

Azarel held out her hand to her big brother. "Agreed. Besides I agree our father owes you the, why."

Lucifer shook his sister's hand. "Let father know he has made a deal with the devil himself."

Azarel smirked softly. "Will do and good luck." She turned and left.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked when they were finally alone. "I agree your dad needs to give you answers but dealing with Eve on your alone doesn't seem right?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "I agree." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I swear to you that I am not going to leave town. Or run off to Vegas married to her or return to hell." He kissed her forehead. "But before I go outside the silver gates to get our answers I will come and speak to you first. Okay?"

Chloe looked up at him. "While you are dealing with her I am not going to see you for a while am I?" She asked worriedly.

"Sadly the answer to that is no. She is too deadly for you to be around me until she is back with Adam." He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will return home in the morning. I know Trixie will miss me but we can semi tell her something without me being immortal. Okay?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "It will be better than you just cut her and the rest of us out of your life."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Mrs. Lopez or Dan wouldn't help you with your own feelings since neither one knows the truth."

Chloe sighed softly. "Agreed." She leaned against him for a bit. "Let's watch a movie." She texted Dan and Ella to come over together when they have a break. "You don't have to show them your face if you don't have too."

"Only if I need too?" Lucifer said simply.


	6. Dan and Ella find out something magical.

"What did you think of the movie?" Chloe asked after they finished up the movie.

"He's good looking?" Lucifer said truthfully as he looked at Chloe. "What Jason Momoa is sexy even when he was on Game of Thrones."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I guess I did ask." She said as she saw the look on his face she laughed softly. "It's okay." She turned when she heard a cough from behind them. She turned and saw Dan and Ella standing there. "Hi."

Dan shook his head slightly. "He's already looking better." He said pointing at Lucifer.

Lucifer stood up and popped his neck. "Yes well, I am leaving in the morning to deal with an ex from my youth."

"So?" Dan asked annoyed.

Ella punched Dan in the arm hard. "Really? Is she out of her mind or something like that Lucifer?" She asked.

"Something like that. I don't want to see Chloe or Trixie hurt. So until I get Eve back safely to her husband. I have to cut everyone out just not Mazikeen. While we were watching the trailers I texted Mazikeen and ask her to meet me at the loft in the morning with Linda. I will tell them both and ask Linda to stay away from me and Mazikeen until this is settled."

"Why not call us the cop's instead of you?" Dan asked annoyed.

"Yeah, it sounds like something a cop should handle and jail her?" Ella asked confused

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "Should I?"

Chloe sighed softly. "It doesn't seem like either one is going to get this otherwise. Though they might want to sit down first. They might not take it as well as I or Linda has."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Very true." He looked at them both. "You both better sit down and I will tell you the truth."

Dan gave him a raised eyebrow but sat down on the couch.

Ella looked at him funny but sat down on the couch. "Couldn't you just tell us?"

"I have been telling you the truth since we first met. The funny thing about you, human's now you need to see to believe what you're told." Lucifer sighed softly. "I am really sorry about what this will do to you, Ella."

Ella opened her mouth to speak before she let out a shriek as she saw Lucifer shift into his devilish form. She just sat there wide-eyed staring at him.

Dan sat there staring at him for a while before he blinked a couple of times. "That explains a lot." He said simply.

"One more thing it's about Marcus Pierce?" Lucifer said simply. "And it has to do with Eve as well too."

Ella mentally shook her head slightly. "He's in hell I take it?"

"Along with his brother. But I was going to say is that his name is really Cain and his brother is Abel." He sighed softly. "There mother and father is Adam and Eve as in from the story's."

Dan sighed softly. "So they are going to punish you for killing there only remaining son?"

"Only Eve is. Adam made peace over how evil his sons are and they both ended up in hell for what they did. And Adam and Eve are both immortal along with me as I am you know who's the youngest son." Lucifer said simply.

Dan looked at Chloe. "Did he use his powers on you back when we still hadn't filed for divorce?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "His powers don't work on me. They work on everyone else expect me." She said simply. "After Lucifer deals with Eve his father is going to tell him why that is." She looked at them. "If you want to talk to me about this you can, Linda, or even Mazikeen too."

Ella looked at Lucifer as her hand went up to the cross around her neck. "Are all those stories real?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Some, others had a change in story's thanks to my brothers and sisters for that." He snapped his fingers slightly. "You remember your ghost friend?"

Ella looked at Chloe. "You told him?"

Lucifer laughed. "No, your so-called ghost did." He held up his hands. "Your so-called ghost is my baby sister Azarel who is too cheery for being the angel of death." He smiled softly. "Or the Grim Reaper if you want to get all into titles."

"Can I say one thing?" Dan asked as he looked at Chloe and Lucifer.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak.

Lucifer spoke first. "I'm not going to tell your small little offspring. She is far too young to know the truth and couldn't handle keeping something like that quiet. Without people thinking she was out of her mind."

Chloe and Dan both spoke at the same time. "Thank you."

"So Mazikeen is a demon?" Ella asked simply. "That does make sense if she is."

Lucifer cracked up laughing. "She is very much so. I brought her up here with me out of hell."

Dan sighed softly. "And Amendiael is really your brother?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "One of my eldest brothers. We all look different from the other ones." He tilted his head slightly. "Well, I and Michael look very much alike though funny enough." He snapped his fingers slightly. "One more thing if either one of you dies I can't take you into the Silver city by way of the Silver Gate just FYI."

Dan looked at him confused.

"Its because you are still banned right?" Ella asked.

"Yes?" Lucifer said simply. "But to get my answers I will be allowed outside my family home to get them." He said sounding annoyed.

Ella and Dan spoke together at the same time. "That sucks."

"In a matter of words yes it will suck among other things too?" Lucifer said slightly.

They kept on talking and asking him question's until Trixie came home when they stopped. Ella and Dan left so Lucifer and Chloe could speak to Trixie about Lucifer going and she wouldn't see him for a while.

Trixie clung to Lucifer. "I don't want you to go."

Lucifer sat down on the couch and smiled his sexy smile of his at her. "An old friend has asked my father for help finding his wife and locating her." He smiled softly. "Once I locate his wife for him and escort her safely back to him. Then I can come back and see you, your mom, and everyone at the police station."

"What are you going to tell them?" She asked cutely.

"That Lucifer was asked to help find an old friend of his father's missing wife. As the police and other people over the years haven't located her. But he is keeping us both safe from the evil people who have her and who might also work for her as well too." Chloe said simply.

"Is Mazikeen going with you too?" Trixie looked at Lucifer.

"No, but she will be the go-between as she still lives here." Lucifer kissed her forehead. "Also Mazikeen is aware of how dangerous it will be and can handle herself. Besides, I would be an unhappy devil if anything happened to your mother and you. Okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him tightly before she headed to her room to quickly do her homework.

Lucifer looked at Chloe and gently pulled her down onto his lap. "Can I ask one favor?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Sure?"

"Once Eve is handed off to Adam for whatever he is going to do about his wife. Will you go on a real proper date with me?" He reached up and placed a finger on her lips. "Don't answer me until I get back from dealing with Eve and the other. Okay?"

Chloe nodded her head again. "Okay." She bent her head and kissed him softly on his lips. "A chaste kiss for now."

Lucifer grinned his sexy devilish grin of his at her. "I can't wait for a lustful one."

Chloe shook her head slightly before she got up and headed into the kitchen muttering to herself. "Pervert."

Lucifer sat there watching her walk away chuckling to himself.

After dinner, everyone went to bed cuddling against Lucifer. Come morning Chloe woke up to find herself alone in the bed that Lucifer used to be in with her and Trixie. She heard footstep's and she sat up hoping it was Lucifer returning to bed.

Trixie stood at the doorway with tears in her eyes. "He left mommy without saying goodbye."

Chloe held her arms out to her daughter and fell back on the bed with her. "It's okay. He didn't want to hurt us or himself by saying it." She felt her daughter crying softly against her chest. She looked up and whispered softly once she felt her daughter fall asleep against her. "Let Lucifer come back to her to me, please. So all our answers can be answered." She said as she felt a tear fall down her face one right after the other one.

Lucifer drove quietly back to Lux. He headed into his loft and looked blankly at Mazikeen. "You informed Linda?"

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly. "I did she is going to go help teach a class across the country for the rest of the year. She just got offered it and she was thinking about not taking it when this happened."

Lucifer nodded his head. "At least she is away from Eve and whatever she has planned."

"Dan knows now?" Mazikeen asked then.

"As does Ella too?" Lucifer said simply.

"Is that wise?"

"Maybe, then again maybe not. But the cat's out of the bag now so to speak." He said truthfully. "Now I need to get down to business and watch your ass while you are out there Mazikeen. Okay?"

"You too Lucifer." Mazikeen. "If you go into her layer and need back up I will come as your bodyguard."

"Thank you?" Lucifer said simply as he went and poured himself a drink and sat down and drank it.


	7. Almost two years later.

Chloe sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee as she watched the new's.

"That's right George it seems a woman named Eve has set Lux on fire and has burned it to the ground." The man said on the screen. "Mr. Morningstar was the only one who made it out making sure all that was inside made it out. As well as walking the woman Eve out and handed her over to we are told a high ranking member in black opp's. Who's only known as Mr. Adam."

"Well guess the master will be returning to his human friends and family." Edge said as she sat down beside Chloe and handed her a cookie. "Mazikeen just called and said once he has things settled he will be going outside the silver city's gates."

Chloe turned and looked at Edge. "Then we shall have our answers I hope?"

Edge shrugged her shoulders. "If not you can always drag the master off for some smash and bang if you get my drift."

Chloe blushed before she shook her head slightly. "Way too soon for that Edge."

Edge shook her head slightly. "You mortal's move way to slow for my taste. Besides once he returns he will take me back to hell."

"You don't have to go back if you don't want too?" Chloe said simply.

"Someone need's to make sure Cain and Abel are properly punished while Mazikeen is up here among you human's." Edge said with a smile. "Besides who knew we would get along when I first showed up last year."

"It's hard to believe I haven't spoken to Lucifer since January and here it is almost two years?" Chloe said sadly. "I know Trixie has missed him greatly."

"She asked me if this was all a lie and cover up so not to break your heart. I told her semi-truth that it wasn't. Lucifer loves your mother dearly." Edge looked down at her phone and sighed softly. "Lucifer just left to get his answers."

Chloe sighed softly as she finished her coffee. "I should get him something for Christmas."

"Something skimpy?" Edge asked with a smirk of her lips.

"Your cut from the same cloth as Lucifer you know that right?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"So I have been told a time or two." Edge said simply.

"I believe it?" Chloe said simply as she pulled out her laptop and started to look over past ideas on what to get Lucifer for Christmas.

Edge got up and walked off to go help Trixie with something and let her know that Lucifer caught Eve. And was going to go get his answers from his old man.

Trixie looked up when Edge walked into the room and listened to what Edge told her. "I don't believe it." She said softly. "Why did he have to cut is all out of his life because of one person?"

Edge walked over and sat down on the bed near her. "Because he loves you and your mother dearly. When I first spoke to him before he started going dark with everyone. He gave me two things. Protect you and your mom with my life. And when you're feeling sad and lonely without him. To make sure you have some devil's food cake to eat."

Trixie smiled softly before she leaned forward and hugged Edge tightly. "I'm going to miss you when you go back home."

"I know kid, I know." Edge said with a smile.

Trixie blinked slightly. "Does dad know he's returning?"

"I'm sure he will soon enough. Unless he was already there with the whole fire." Edge said simply.

Chloe got up and opened the door to see Ella standing there. "Ella?"

"Is he back yet?" Ella asked.

"No, he went to get his answers from his father first. Does Dan know yet?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, he was there when Lucifer walked out and handed Eve over. They spoke, shook hands, and Lucifer went with the cops. An hour later he walked out of the police station with Mazikeen and that was that." She reached into her pocket before she pulled out a phone. "Lucifer dropped his phone. He did say before he left the building he can't wait to see you."

Chloe smiled as she took Lucifer's phone. "Thanks." She said happily. "You want to come in?"

Ella shook her head slightly. "I wish I could I got to go catch a flight back home. All my brothers have been ordered by our mother to return. And she's asked that I return home as well." She smiled softly. "I will see you after the new year and have fun with Lucifer." She winked before she turned and walked away.

Chloe blushed as she shut the door. "I work and am around perverts the whole lot of them." She said simply before she headed back to the couch and placed Lucifer's phone down as she watched the show she was watching earlier.

Lucifer appeared outside the Silver gate and took three step's back. He looked so out of place up here dressed in his black suit instead of his old white one he used to wear back in the day. He sighed softly as he stood there and waited and waited for someone to come out and tell him what he wanted to know.

It felt like forever before the Silver Gates opened. "Samael." Came a voice that he knew his youngest son hasn't heard in a very long time.

Lucifer turned and felt the old anger rise up inside himself. But he pushed it down for the time being. "Hello, old man." He said simply.

"Really is that any way to speak to your father?" God asked with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, now I want my answers." He said bluntly. "I haven't seen her in almost two years please."

"You love her I can see it and that's a good thing?" God said with a smile.

Lucifer sighed softly. "I just want to know why you blessed her into being and put her in my path. Since my powers can't affect her." He said simply as he looked at him.


	8. Lucifer get's his answer's and returns to her.

God pat his youngest on his head. "When you first saw her you had such a strong reaction towards her. One I have only seen once in all my year's son."

Lucifer looked up at his father. "Who?"

"Me to your mother." He raised his hand up to him. "I'm not upset about where you sent her. She needed to move on from what I did. She needed a second chance and that's something a lot of the soul's in hell haven't learned. And most likely will never learn." God smiled down at Lucifer. "But you have learned. Though you are still under my first punishment"

Lucifer looked at his father annoyed.

"I blessed her into being, and placed her in your path to see if you were ready to accept my love again." God smiled at his youngest. "To feel it threw another in a way. Well, that's more threw Trixie not Chloe." He shook his head slightly. "Otherwise way too creepy as they say nowadays."

Lucifer cracked up laughing at his father. "You never talked about human emotion's before."

"I didn't think any of your brother's, sisters, or even you could touch on them. But I have been proven wrong mostly by you though." He said with a smile. "I gave you both a shot to see if you both could fall in love and it is the most real thing in the whole universe." God winked at his youngest son. "If it goes beyond dating that is totally up to both of you." He started to walk back towards the gate before he stopped and looked at his youngest son again. "If and when that day comes we will talk again my son." He started to walk again to the silver gate.

"When can I return home father?" Lucifer asked looking at his father's back.

God looked back at his favorite son. "Not for a while son. Its why I don't want you to be alone in the world." He tilted his head slightly. "Go to her she is worried about you more then you will ever know son." God walked through the silver gates letting them close behind him.

Lucifer looked confused before he shook his head slightly. "Father blessed Chloe into being so she could be my bride?" He let his wings out before he took off.

Chloe sat there watching Trixie eating her breakfast. "Lucifer should be coming back soon enough."

Trixie shrugged her shoulders.

Edge stood in the back watching them as she sipped on her cup of coffee. She walked past them when she heard a knock at the door. "I will go see who it is."

"You miss Lucifer don't you?" Chloe asked her daughter.

"He left us, mom?" Trixie pouted cutely.

"But I came back for you both?" Lucifer asked as he walked in looking as sexy and mouthwatering as ever. He stopped short as he looked at Trixie and smiled at him. "I missed you, small human."

Trixie looked at Lucifer. "You didn't have to leave us."

Lucifer looked at her sadly. "Eve and her followers are way beyond anything your mother or father could handle. I'm the only person who could get her to listen to reason. And try and bring her down slowly. Besides I didn't think it would take almost two years." He shook his head slightly. "If you asked me I say a year at most."

"Did you miss mom?" Trixie asked.

"More than anything?" Lucifer said looking up in Chloe's eyes. "I love your mother deeply."

"Then why aren't you two kissing?" Trixie asked with a tilt of her head.

"TRIXIE!" Chloe shouted as she was shocked her daughter would say something like that to her.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he stood upright and walked up to Chloe and pulled her against him. "She's right though." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

"WOW!" Trixie said watching them.

Edge pulled Trixie away. "Come on pipsqueak its time for you to go to school."

"But?" Trixie asked suddenly.

"I will be right here with your mom. Besides isn't it December almost in time for Christmas?" Lucifer asked holding Chloe against him.

"Yeah?" Trixie said with a smile.

"Its okay Trixie?" Chloe said blushing as she looked at her daughter.

Trixie nodded her head out and walked out of the room with Edge on her tail.

Once the door was closed Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer. "Well, what did he say?"

Lucifer told her everything his father told him. "Are you okay?"

Chloe sighed softly. "So let me get this right. Trixie is his way of checking if you are ready to accept his love?"

"Yes, his words. You were as well until we both got feelings for the other one." Lucifer said simply.

"Oh, good cause otherwise that's creepy?" Chloe said simply.

"My father agreed with me on that matter." He gently pulled her up against him. "Besides all your feelings, emotion's, and thoughts about me are all your own making."

"Oh good. So he blessed me into being your bride?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and no I guess. He really wasn't clear on that. Just whatever happens between us from now on is our own." He smirked softly. "He said if and when that day comes he will see me again."

"Not very helpful. But I guess its God being God or in your case your father being your father." She sighed as she leaned against him and nuzzled up against his chest. "I missed you."

Lucifer smiled softly as he held her rubbing her back slightly. "I missed you too." He tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. He wanted to see if she still wasn't affected by his powers or if she was now. "Tell me what you desire?" He asked her with a wicked smile across his lips.

Chloe blinked a couple of times. "Really why are you trying that on me?"

"Just making sure your still not affected by my powers." He kissed her nose. "Do you work today?"

"No, I asked for the month off. Though if you want to borrow my laptop on trying to get people together on putting Lux back together you can. I'm going to let the chef know you will be back after the first of the year helping me I hope. And letting Dan and Ella know your back as well too." Chloe asked looking him in his eyes.

"Until I get Lux fully built back up it might be kind of half time." He smiled softly. "Besides I need to look about getting a new elevator system in there this time. And I still owe you our first date." He tilted his head slightly. "Do you think Trixie would mind if for the time being sleep in the guest room?"

Chloe smiled at him. "I think until she is sure your never going away again. She might join you as your teddy bear."

Lucifer cracked up laughing. "I rather have a Chloe teddy bear." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed brightly.

"I love you, Chloe." Lucifer smiled softly at her.

"My perverted devil." She shook her head before she turned and walked over to her laptop. She picked it up off the table before she handed to him. "Have fun while I go make my calls." She turned and walked off.

Lucifer watched her walk off staring at her ass the whole time. "Yum." He muttered softly to himself before he sat down and got to work.


	9. Lucifer tells Chloe why.

It was hours later when Ella and Dan showed up at the house. Lucifer was sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone. "Yes just get back to me by the first of the year."

Dan looked at Chloe. "About what?"

"Rebuilding Lux nothing else?" Chloe said simply.

Ella looked at Chloe. "So why did his father bless you into being and put into his path."

"The bottom line is love." She shook her head slightly. It took her a while after he told her to fill in the rest. To love him better than Eve after did or could for what she did to him.

Lucifer hung up the phone and closed the laptop. "Is Miss Lopez here along with Daniel Douche?" He asked as he walked towards them with that wicked smirk on his lips.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Well, he's never going to change."

"And why should I Daniel?" Lucifer asked with that wicked smile still on his lips. "Besides we are all safe and sound from Eve."

Ella sighed softly. "She wasn't all that bad."

"Its who she is and her power over myself and Adam. Though Adam is a far better person to handle her then I am a devil or when I was an angel for that matter." Lucifer said simply.

"You did seem when she was around to have lost your mind?" Chloe said simply.

"I agree with her as did the chief said it as well too?" Dan said simply.

"Still Adam is still trying to decide the best place for Eve if not him and Eve?" Lucifer said simply.

Ella looked at Lucifer. "Where are you going to be staying until Lux is rebuilt?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak when Chloe answered for him.

"In the spare bedroom here. Trixie is worried he is going to vanish again out of our life. This way she has her eyes on him well we both do." Chloe smirked softly at him.

"Really was I that bad?" He asked with a smirk.

Dan, Ella, and Chloe both answered at the same time. "Yes." They said simply.

Lucifer blinked slightly before he stepped back from that. "Okay then."

After Ella and Dan left Chloe sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

Lucifer sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "After the first of the year, we shall have our first date." He said never looking away from the screen.

"Alright, then?" Chloe said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

Lucifer looked up at her. "Sure anything?"

"Are my feelings for you real? Or the fact am I really a better person then Eve?" Chloe asked never looking away from the screen as she was too scared to see the answers on his face.

Lucifer sighed softly. "Aye, they are very real. Even when you weren't too sure about your own feelings about me. After seeing my true face you did come around in the end." He reached over and moved her face until she was looking into his face. "Eve may be my first love but you, my dear detective are my true love." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to notice it and figure it all out."

Chloe blushed as she leaned her cheek into his hand.

"You're cute when you blush." He said leaned into her before he whispered softly. "I could see you as my bride in hell." Lucifer leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "But we should take this all as one date at a time hmm?"

Chloe blushed as she kissed him back.

Lucifer leaned into the kiss.

Trixie walked in and cleared her throat. "MOM! LUCIFER! I'M HOME!"

Chloe pushed Lucifer away from her. "Oh... um hi." She said blushing.

Lucifer muttered something under his breath as he turned smiling at Trixie. "How was school." He said coolly.

Edge stood behind Trixie snickering softly at the pair.

"Edge if you keep snickering back there. I'm sure I can make arrangements for a training session of one type or another."

Edge saluted him. "Understood your highness."

Trixie looked from Edge to Lucifer confused. "Huh?"

Lucifer answered for Edge. "In a matter's of speaking my father is a king. And out of all my siblings, I am nowhere close to ever taking over. Even if he wanted to retire and step down for one of his other children to take over. But it seems I am the most like him scary enough." He shook his head slightly. "But I am here until Lux is rebuilt is that okay with you Trixie?"

Trixie launched her self at Lucifer and hugged him. "Can I keep you forever instead?"

Lucifer laughed softly as he held Trixie to him. "Forever is a very long time little human. But I will always be in your life somewhere." He said patting her on her head.

Trixie laughed softly. "You're funny." She said simply

"Mazikeen is coming over with food and it seems Linda is on the next flight back." Edge said simply.

Chloe smiled softly. "It will be nice to see her again."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he still had Trixie up against him. "It will be even nicer to speak to her as well."

Chloe laughed softly before she got up and pulled out the plates, drink cup's, and silverware.

Trixie kept a tight hold on Lucifer.

"Too tight!" Lucifer muttered softly.

Edge snickered as she watched before she turned and walked over to Chloe. "It's nice seeing my lord like this."

"I guess he wasn't like this back in hell?" Chloe asked as she looked at him.

"Nowhere close. You make him a far better person then he has ever been since I met him." Edge patted her on her arm. "Besides he rather is bedding you right now than being attacked by Trixie." She laughed softly. "But that's Lucifer for you."

"True but who knew he could be so sweet?" Chloe said with a smile as she watched Trixie and Lucifer laughing in the living room.

Mazikeen came to a while later and they all settled at the dinner table and ate mostly quiet. With some small talk while they ate. After they finished eating Lucifer helped to clean up and did the dishes as well too. After they watched another movie everyone headed to there own beds.

Lucifer laid in his bed staring skywards. He briefly heard the door open and he sat up expecting to see Trixie coming to crawl into bed with him. He was shocked when he saw Chloe standing there in nothing but a long sleep shirt. He tilted his head to stare at her.

Chloe walked up to his bed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly.

"Yes?" Lucifer whispered back.

"You're not allowed to leave again." She whispered softly as she bent her head and kissed him briefly on his lips before she pulled back.

Lucifer whispered softly. "Stay please?"

Chloe laid down on the bed beside him snuggling against him.

Lucifer nuzzled against her as he felt and heard her start to snore in her sleep against him. He couldn't help the smile across his lip's as he let himself drift off as well holding her against him.


	10. Rebuilding and first date.

It wasn't until after the holidays came and gone. And Lucifer had rebuilt Lux back up. He hadn't opened Lux nor had he have Chloe or the others over to see the changes he had made to Lux after Eve burnt it to the ground. Since he came to his senses about her for once in his life. He looked across her work desk to watch her fill out paperwork.

Chloe looked up when she got tired of him staring at her. "What?"

Lucifer gave her one of his sexy but rare good slow smiles. "How about tonight?"

Chloe looked at him confused. "Tonight for what?"

Lucifer pouted at those words. "For our date?" He asked still pouting at her. "Did you forget I asked you out for one?"

Chloe sighed softly with a soft shake of her head. "I thought you forgot."

"No, I was just waiting until I got Lux built. You know how hard it is almost every night to keep my mind pure when the little human decides to climb into my bed with me. And act like I am a teddy bear?" Lucifer asked slightly annoyed.

Chloe sighed softly. "You poor little devil whatever are we going to do about that?"

Lucifer wagged his eyebrow's at her. "I'm sure I can think of a thing or two."

Dan bonked Lucifer on his head as he walked past him. "You made sure I had Trixie tonight as well too?"

Lucifer looked up at him with a smirk. "Maybe I did then again maybe I didn't." He said as his smirk turned wicked on them.

Chloe sighed softly. "Lucifer look over here for a moment?"

Lucifer turned and ended up with Chloe's lip's on his. When she pulled back from that brief kiss he had a rather goofy smile on his lips. "What was that for?"

"To get you to stop fighting with him. And I would love to go on that date tonight with you. Now behave or else I do need to finish up the rest of this paperwork after all." She said simply before she bent her head and went back to working on it.

Lucifer just sat there mentally thinking about his date later tonight with that goofy smile still on his lips.

Dan shook his head slightly before he kept on walking on from them.

Chloe finished her paperwork many hours later. She filed it all and she walked over and gently poked Lucifer's cheek who closed his eyes. "Lucifer I'm going to head home and change okay?"

Lucifer opened his eyes and smiled softly at her. "I will pick you up at seven thirty if that's okay?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I could just meet you at Lux if you rather."

"It's okay besides we aren't going to be eating there. I don't have food in there yet just bringing in what is needed for the bar." Lucifer said simply. "Besides almost every night since I moved out I have been eating with you and Trixie. When I haven't been dealing with building plans."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Your right I'm just saying."

Lucifer stood up and kissed her cheek. "You better go before your running around getting ready."

Chloe laughed softly before she bent down and picked up her purse. "I will see you then." She said before she walked out quickly.

Lucifer stood there watching her go enjoying the view.

"Don't hurt her Lucifer. I'm sure others said it to you. But I am the one who is saying it." Dan said from beside Lucifer.

"I know Daniel I know." He said before he headed out towards his own car.

Chloe rushed home but without speeding. She went quickly took a shower and changed her clothes and did put on some light makeup. She was standing in front of her mirror in a black dress that had a red line in the middle and black high heel's as well too. She heard her doorbell ring and she couldn't help the smile on her face. "Coming." She walked to the door and smiled as she stood there staring at her date tonight. "So how do I look?" She asked seeing him in the same suit as earlier.

Lucifer just stood there looking shocked. He swallowed a couple of times before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her cheek. "You steal my breath away."

Chloe blushed. "I take that as a good thing."

"A very good thing." He said simply before he took her hand and kissed the top it. "I would kiss your lip's but we might not go anywhere then your front door?" Lucifer said truthfully.

Chloe's blush grew darker then.

Lucifer walked her to his car and helped her inside. Before he went back and locked up making sure to grab her purse before he forgot. He headed back to his car and got in before he handed her purse to her. He started up the car and drove off towards the restaurant.

They enjoyed there meal way past then the restaurant would have stayed open for. She understood why Lucifer tipped them big for it. She didn't say anything about it until they were back in the car. "We could have left at closing time Lucifer?"

"True but I don't know about you I was enjoying our date?" Lucifer said simply.

"As was I as well?" Chloe said simply.

"Good its why I told them if we ran into them being closed I will give them a bonus. And it was okay to do most of the nightly cleaning in front of us." He said simply. "Besides they have someone else come in later that does the sweeping."

"And where are we going now?" Chloe asked simply.

"I want to show you one major change I made in Lux I know you will love." He said with a smile.

"You added a sprinkler system?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"There was one in the old one." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Just wait and see."

Chloe laughed softly as she remained quiet the rest of the way.

Once they were at Lux he walked her inside and towards where his elevator is on the inside. "Do you see anything different about this from before?"

Chloe noticed the computer geek standing off to one side. "Besides him no not really?"

The computer geek snickered softly.

Lucifer sighed softly. "Really woman?"

Chloe smiled at him. "What is new?"

"I added an eye scan reader and handprint reader too." He said simply. "And we are going to add you into the system tonight."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Limiting who can get in?"

"Yes." He said simply.

Chloe let her hand print and eye print being added to the system. She stepped in and waved at Lucifer as she rode the elevator up alone without him.

Lucifer paid the geek and walked him out. He headed up in the elevator and stood there seeing her at his piano. "I didn't bring you for sex if that is what your wondering."

Chloe looked up at him. "I was."

"I want to but I know sex normally doesn't happen on the first date?" Lucifer said simply. "Depends on the couple though." He chuckled softly. "I was talking about a tv show host."

Chloe smiled as she stood up and walked over to him and kissed him against his lips. "You're talking too much right now."

Lucifer trapped her against the piano as he kissed her deeply on her lips.


	11. Where the kiss starts them towards.

Chloe leaned up into his kiss.

Lucifer pulled his head back before he kissed her forehead. "We should stop here before we take this further than where you really want it to go Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "You being a nice guy now?"

"I don't want to push you into something your not ready for. Even if it hurts me." He said looking down his own body.

Chloe's eyes followed his and she blushed brightly. "Do I always cause you pain there?" She asked with a soft smile.

Lucifer's eyes flashed red and wicked at the same time. "Since shortly after we met detective you have been giving me a raging hard-on."

Chloe reached out and placed both of her hands on his chest. She felt his heart kick up a few beats. "It's nice to know."

"It got worse after I saw you naked for the first time." He reached up and gently took her hands into his. "You keep doing that Chloe. You will make me break my rule with you about no sex on the first date."

Chloe smirked softly at him. "Drop your pants."

Lucifer looked at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"I said drop your pants. And if your wearing anything under your pants then drop them too." Chloe said simply.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her before he dropped his pants showing he wore nothing under them. "There?"

Chloe stepped closer and leaned up and kissed him on his lips before she knelt down before him. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroked him. "Hmm."

Lucifer clenched his fists as he felt himself being teased by Chloe. "Vixen."

Chloe looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face before she leaned forward and licked his cock.

Lucifer groaned softly as his wings popped out of his back as he was being teased by his little cock tease.

Chloe looked up smirking when she saw his wings out. She couldn't help the fact a little slipped out as she looked up at him.

Lucifer looked down at her and felt slightly annoyed at the fact she was giggling at him. "Detective?"

"What it's cute that your wings popped out." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock.

"Keep up the giggling and I will forget to behave?" Lucifer said trying to sound stern with him.

Chloe shook her head slightly before she leaned forward and took his cock into her mouth and started to happily suck on him.

Lucifer moaned as he tilted his head backward's as he groaned.

Chloe sucked on him harder and harder until she felt him twitch in her mouth. She took him deep in her mouth.

Lucifer groaned loudly as he came holding onto her head to keep from stumbling backward's. After a heartbeat or two, he let go of her head and turned and sat down on the piano bench.

Chloe turned and licked her lips as she stared into his eyes.

"My little succubus, Vixen?" Lucifer said sounding a little breathy.

"I'm the devil's own personal succubus didn't you know that?" Chloe asked as she stood up as she stepped closer to him. "And I will only give blow job's only to who I want."

"Good to know Vixen?" Lucifer smirked up at her.

"Is that my new nickname?" Chloe asked as she leaned forward placing her hands on the piano keyboard near his head.

"Yes, I think it suits you." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. "Besides I still love calling you detective or Chloe." He reached out and took a hold of her upper thighs and pulled her towards him. "I just love saying, detective."

Chloe blushed. "I love hearing you say it." She said with a smile.

Lucifer rubbed her upper thighs going higher. "If you don't stop tempting me my little apple. I am sure to take a bite or two into the forbidden fruit. That isn't given to me willingly."

Chloe for a second was confused about what he was meaning. "Did you just call my privates as an apple?"

Lucifer blinked slightly. "I think I just did."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "That was just strange."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Give me a moment and I will take you home."

Chloe turned and walked towards his bar.

Lucifer remained right where he was on the bench. He swallowed before he spoke. "I didn't mess anything up there did I?"

Chloe laughed softly. "No, it was just strange as to hear you call it an apple or well a forbidden fruit."

Lucifer sighed softly before he chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Chloe poured her self a drink. She popped her neck before she turned back around and walked towards him softly.

Lucifer sighed softly as he finally stood up and took a couple step's away from the piano bench. He stopped when he heard something that sounded like clothes hitting the floor. He turned and looked at Chloe standing there shirtless as he watched her unhook and removed her bra. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled softly at him. "I don't think you're done yet."

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow as he stood there watching her walk into his bedroom. "You're still wearing too many clothes."

Chloe blushed. "But?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Strip it all off."

Chloe slowly removed the rest of her clothes. She wasn't looking at him as she finished removing the rest of her clothes. She didn't look towards him as she tried to cover her self when she felt his hand remove her hands from in front of her. She looked up in his face and saw his red eyes glowing back at her. "Lucifer?" She was kind of worried.

"You shouldn't cover up." He said with a rather sexy smile on his lips as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled her flush against him as he pulled his head back. "You feel this?"

Chloe gasped softly feeling his hard cock felt harder then it did before when she gave him a blow job. "Lucifer?"

"You drive me out of my mind Chloe." He said simply before he gently pushed her back on the bed as he followed her down after going to the side. "I am going to taste every inch of you."

Chloe blushed as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Keep your hands to your self or I will spank you." Lucifer chuckled against her throat.

"If you spank me I will spank you in return?" Chloe muttered softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Kinky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who love my smut stories. See they are starting for all my little dove's.


	12. Are they heading there or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge asked for more so I wrote more *pets Edge* Good little pet you are.

Chloe tilted her head to the side as she felt him nibble on her neck and throat. "Lucifer?" Came out her breathy moan when she felt him lick her throat slowly.

"Hmm?" Lucifer asked as he let go of her hands and ran a hand down the side of her throat and further at a slow but teasing pace.

"You're torturing me." Chloe whimpered softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he sat up and smirked down at her. "What do you think you have been doing to me since we first met, hmm?" He reached down and pinched her nipple. "I think its only fair. Besides, remember what I said, Chloe." He said in a warning kind of tone.

Chloe knew if she put her hands on him. He said it would end up with them going further than most people do on their first dates. And they would end up having sex instead of just making out and the few other things they did so far to the other person.

Lucifer bent his head and licked her nipple before he blew on it.

Chloe bucked into him. But her hands shot up and went into her own hair. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer smirked softly before he nipped her poor little nipple before he licked it. "My poor little Vixen."

Chloe shifted on the bed as she felt his hands and mouth moving lower on her body. She moved her hands under her head as a way to keep herself from reaching out and grabbing him. And moving him as close to her as he can make her go.

Lucifer slipped off the bed and moved between her legs as he pushed them wide. "My, my, my, I see someone is almost dripping here for me." He leaned forward and blew softly onto her skin.

Chloe bucked and twisted on the bed from this.

Lucifer smirked. "I take that as a yes." He reached out and ran a finger across her nub. He watched her buck slightly from just that simple little touch. "Oh, I love how you twitch for me. I wonder what else I can get you to do with just a single touch? Shall we find out hmm?"

Chloe shook her head slightly when she bucked again when she felt Lucifer start to torture her poor little nub. "Lucifer?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he kept on teasing it before he let his finger slide down slowly so very slowly. To tease her opening to her pussy before he even spoke to her. "Let's see how long it takes before you break apart." He chuckled softly as he slides one finger inside her and watched her twitch on his bed. "This shall be fun."

Chloe moaned as she twitched on his bed. She took a hold of the sheets as she felt him slide one finger into her. "You're torturing me"

Lucifer chuckled softly before he licked her inner thigh then. "No I'm not and you're enjoying this just admit it to yourself Vixen and let your self go."

Chloe shook her head slightly before she groaned when she felt him remove the one finger from inside her. To come back with now two fingers and him doing a kind of scissor movement inside of her.

Lucifer leaned forward when he now had three fingers inside her. He blew softly on her skin before he started to happily lick up her mess. He felt she was getting closer and closer towards breaking apart on his bed for him.

Chloe bucked once, twice, three times before she came screaming his name. She reached out and took a hold of his head and pulled him closer to her.

Lucifer removed his fingers from inside her before he licked up her mess.

Chloe just laid there on the bed catching her breath.

"I should do that to you again soon." He chuckled softly to himself.

Chloe moaned softly. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer licked his fingers clean. He remained right was as he slowly reached up and removed her hands from his head. "I should punish you for that." He slowly stood up and smirked softly. "Sexy." He said looking down at her.

Chloe looked up sharply before she blushed and blinked a couple of times. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer bent down and kissed her on her lips. "If you don't want to keep going you should get going before I have my way with you, Chloe?" He said simply. "Though I did say if you touch me I will have my way with you instead." Lucifer stepped back as he waited to see what she did.

Chloe breathed heavy before she swallowed hard as she sat up slowly. "Your right." She said softly.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "About what?"

"About everything." She said simply before she stood up and stepped towards him.

Lucifer stepped back. "I'm trying to keep a part of me under control right now. And if you touch me we will be right where we were." He said truthfully.

Chloe blushed before she stepped past him. "I should head home." She said looking around for her clothes. "I can take a taxi home." She said once she found her bra and turned towards him to speak to him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I will not allow you to get hurt."

"Really Lucifer?" She asked him sternly.

Lucifer turned and faced her with a fire in his eyes as he walked up to her. Even as she backed her self up. "I told you I would take you home. Then I will take you home. Besides, there is always phone sex."

Chloe blushed brightly at that idea.

"I take it, you like that idea?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

"I rather touch you to tell you the truth on the subject?" Chloe whispered softly.

Lucifer had a wicked smile on his face as he looked at her. "You can touch me whenever you like. Any part of me you wish to touch and stroke." But said as he walked her backward's right back to the spot she was earlier. "But if you touch me now I will have my way with you." His lip's twitched into a wicked smirk as he looked down at her. "Unless that is what you want Chloe. After everything, we have already done today. But as I said the choice is in your hands with your hands."

Chloe had thought about it shortly after he returned but she hadn't brought it up with him yet. Though she knew from what he said earlier. He was clearly into having sex with her whenever she wanted it. She just had to take the bull by the horns and jump into it. Or at this moment reach out and touch him. She wasn't sure she could really do that.

Lucifer mentally sighed as he noticed they wouldn't be having sex tonight. "I will leave you to get dressed Chloe." He turned to walk away when he felt a hand reach out and took hold of his wrist. He looked down at the hand on his wrist and looked his way up her arm until he got to her face. "Chloe?"

"Touch me." She whispered softly.

"Chloe?" He said again.

"I want you to touch me." She said stepping towards him and leaning up slightly on her tippy toes. "All night I want you to touch me."

Lucifer swallowed hard. "Chloe?" He said again.

"Inside and out." She said breathy as she looked into his eyes as she spoke.

Lucifer swallowed again before he couched slightly. "You know what that means right?" He asked worried she didn't.

Chloe reached out and wrapped her other hand around his cock and stroked it slowly. "What do you think Lucifer?"

Lucifer swallowed hard as he turned towards her. "I think I am about to find a new use for my piano now thanks to you." He said simply before he reached down and took a hold of her behind in his hands. Before he lifted her up into the air. "Lovely." He said with a smirk before he brought her to his waist. He helped out to let her legs wrap around his waist. "This will be fun." He said with a wicked smile that remained on his face as he kept on walking until he set her on the edge of his piano. "Good enough to eat."

Chloe blushed brightly over his words.

"Sitting there suits you." He said with a smile before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled back slightly. "Round two or next time can be anywhere you wish it to be. Even in my own bed more so then your bed as mine is bigger too." He said truthfully.


	13. Let that hose go.

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her with her feet. "Come over here before I get up and leave you in that state." She said looking down at his cock before she looked back up into his face. "And I mean it too."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "As you wish." He said before he took his cock in his hand and lined him up with her opening. Before he gently slid all the way into her and not stopping until he, bottom's out deep inside of her core.

Chloe moaned softly as her hands go up and grip onto his shoulders. "You're going to have to clean your piano later."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I don't mind."

Chloe blushed. "Would you rather I dig into your skin instead of the piano then too?"

"Yes though while they are in my skin I will wear them proudly. Though if you scratch my piano I might have to spank you." Lucifer smirked that turned into a wicked grin when he felt her shift her hips. He couldn't help the chuckle that came out when he felt her do that. "So you love that idea?" He chuckled before he pulled back his hips. "I will remember that." He said with a smile before he slammed into her.

Chloe threw her head back as her nails dug into his skin sharply as she moaned from that movement.

Lucifer was enjoying his teasing of Chloe as he slowly pulled out of her. Before he slammed hard back into her. He winced slightly when she dug her nails into him a little harder than before.

Chloe rode out her feelings that he was stirring up inside of her over and over again. She reached out and toyed with his wings. "Lucifer?" She moaned into his ear. "Harder, please."

Lucifer put his hands on her rear end and lifted her off the piano. He held her easily in his hands as he worked her up and down his cock as he slammed into her over and over again. "Are you enjoying... my wings?"

Chloe moaned softly as she kept on toying with his wings. "Yes, though you are too."

Lucifer wrapped his wings around them letting his wings run across her back and skin as he slammed into her over and over again harder then he was before.

Chloe shuttered as she wiggled closer to him as she rode the feelings flowing through her body. "LUCIFER!" She screamed as she came for him.

Lucifer bent his head as he slowed his thrusts into her. "Lovely." He said with a smile before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips.

Chloe moaned into his kiss.

Lucifer nipped her bottom lip as he pulled back. He kept a hold of her while he sat down on the piano bench. His slowly helped her bonce on his cock as he trusted his hips up into her.

Chloe groaned softly as she rode the feelings that were flowing into her body. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer bounced her on his lap as he trusted up into her over and over again. "Come for me again and again." He said as a wicked look cross his face as he kept up his thrusting into her over and over again and again.

Chloe threw her head back and screamed almost endlessly as she came again and then quickly again when she felt Lucifer bit her neck and licked the wound he placed there.

Lucifer smirked softly at watching her come undone over and over again. It drew him closer and closer until he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He trusted into even harder as he came hard into you.

Chloe had a mini orgasm as she slumped forward into him.

Lucifer held her to him for a moment or three before he slipped out of her. He lifted her up in his arms as he carried her into his bed. He laid her down before he went to the other side and fell asleep on his front. 

Hours later Chloe rolled over and smiled seeing his sleeping form. 'Cute.' She thought to her self as she straddled his back. She reached out and rubbed his back smiling to her self as she rubbed his back.

Lucifer grunted softly. "What are you doing Vixen?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Giving you a back rub."

Unknown to either party. The symbol of Venus appeared on her lower back along with six, six, and six under it.

Lucifer smiled softly. "You keep that up Chloe and we might turn it around on you." He chuckled softly.

Chloe bent her head and kissed his cheek. "Really?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I mean it. Now go to sleep instead."

Chloe laid down beside him. "Sleep sounds good." She muttered softly as she snuggles up against him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"Spending time with my daughter while texting my new boyfriend and you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Really and your in bed with the devil when you have a boyfriend." He said trying to sound stern with her.

Chloe swatted his behind. "I'm talking about you idiot."

Lucifer sat up slightly. "Really?"

Chloe leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. "Yes. Besides you can always join in with my time with Trixie." She snuggled into him. "She would love it and on the nights I don't have her. You would get rewarded really, REALLY well." She winked at him.

Lucifer grinned at her before he pulled her back down for another kiss. "Go to sleep or else."

Chloe laughed softly as she rolled over and wiggled back into Lucifer.

Lucifer saw the tattoo on her body. He leaned forward and kissed them. He looked up simply and shook his head slightly. Before he wiggled into Chloe and fell asleep against her.

God looked at Gabriel smirking. "The rest of your siblings are next." He said walking off whistling to himself as he went.

Gabriel stood there shell shocked over his father's words. "NO!" He said in horror.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Snow Bird when I came up with the title.


End file.
